Radditz's Daughter
by Jupitor Knight
Summary: Raditz discovers he has a daughter, and throw in a little music then voila please review...I've updated again and have edited the last chapter if you find problems with the chapters please tell me in your reviews and i'll fix it
1. One Day Out There

Driving home from work I had this great idea while listening to a Disney Song Collection that I had a friend burn for me. Why not take those songs and make a story with them. None of the characters belong to me except BJ who I formed out of my sadly scary mind and none of the songs belong to me. Some words to the songs have been changed to fit the story.  
  
  
BJ looked out the side of the wall and watched the people walking around on the ground; she sighed from high on the roof of the cathedral. She paced the wall and then with a look behind her jumped off the building, she fell for a few moments till she landed on head of one of the massive gargoyles that was mounted on the wall. She wrapped her tail around the neck of the creature and looked over the side. She jumped to a gargoyle below the one she was on, getting closer and closer to the ground and then without warning, a hand reached out and grabbed her tail and jerked her inside. She gasped and when the hand cut the air to slap her on the face she simply stepped back and lowered her head. She looked into the eyes of Monsignor Zarbon. He growled at her and raised his hand to strike her again she moved back and lost her footing and fell. He grabbed her arm and hauled her to a mirror on the wall.   
  
"Tell me BJ what is it that you see in this mirror?"  
BJ didn't look at the mirror she knew what she would see. He grabbed her chin and forced her head up. She looked at his reflection his grace and beauty was evident and then she looked at herself. Her hair was chopped short and was uneven, her shirt was stained and torn in spots her pants were pants that she had grabbed out of the poor box and were 4 sizes to big she had them tied with a piece of rope from one of the bells. But what he referred to was her teeth that seemed to big for her small mouth and the tail that hung from the base of her spine.  
  
"Well?"  
BJ gulped, "I see a brown tail and teeth that look like a lions." BJ held her head down again and fought the sobs that were trying to break free. His grip on her arm loosened, and he with a slight shove let her go.  
"I've told you before BJ that people don't go walking around with razor sharp teeth and tails." He gave her a small push and they headed back up the stairs to her loft, her loft with the bells. She was the bell ringer. When he got up there he stood by the door expectantly while she ran and pulled a heavy table into the room and put a flawless dish and goblet on one side and then a dish and goblet that looked as if it had seen better days many years ago. Zarbon nodded his head and sat down and BJ unloaded the picnic basket she had grabbed coming out of his office. As she served him he chewed thoughtfully then nodded that she to could eat. She got up in the middle of her meal to ring the bells for the evening. He nodded his approval and she smiled, when she smiled he frowned and furrowed his eyebrows she quickly shut her mouth and looked to the ground.   
  
"I've told you before BJ,  
  
The world is cruel the world is wicked its I alone who you can trust in this whole city. I am your only friend. I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you, I who look upon you without fear, how can I protect you girl unless you always stay in here away in here.   
  
Remember what I've taught you BJ.  
  
You are deformed,"  
  
"I am deformed."  
  
"And you are ugly"  
  
"And I am ugly"  
  
"And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity, you do not comprehend."  
  
"You are my one defender."  
  
"Out they'll revile you for a monster"  
  
"I am a monster."  
  
"Out there they will hate and scorn and jeer,"  
  
"Only a monster."  
  
:"Why invite their calumny and consternation. Stay in here, be faithful to me,"  
  
"I'm faithful!"  
  
"Be grateful to me"  
  
"I'm grateful!"  
  
"Do as I say obey and stay in here"  
  
"I'll stay in here."  
  
  
As Zarbon started to walk out of the tower he looked at BJ and said, "There will be a full moon tonight you may go into the church for the night but don't be seen, and don't make a sound."  
He walked out of the tower and didn't look back. BJ walked back to her spot on the wall and looked out over the city. The sun had not yet set and it cast a fiery glow on the city below her.  
  
  
"Safe behind windows and these periapts of stone, gazing at the people down below me. All my life I've watched them as I hide up here alone, hungry for the history's they show me. All my life I've memorized their faces knowing them as they will never know me. All my life I've wondered how it feels to pass a day, not above them, but part of them…and out there living in the sun, give me one day out there, all I ask is one to hold forever. Out there where they all live unaware, what I'd give, what I'd dare just to live one day out there. Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives through the roof and gables I can see them. Everyday they shout as they go about their lives heedless of the gift it is to be them. If I were in their skin I'd treasure every instant. Out there strolling by the sand, taste the morning out there like ordinary men, who freely walk about there. Just one day and then I swear I'll be content, with my share won't resent, won't despair, old and bent I won't care, I'd have lived one day out there."  
  
  
The sun was setting quickly. BJ quickly headed back inside, although she didn't remember Zarbon had often reminded her that as a child when there was a full moon she would transform into a even more hideous beast then she was now. He claimed that she had gone a rampage to try and destroy the city after that he had let her stay inside the church deep inside where the moon couldn't find her. She grabbed what was left of the dinner and stuffed it into a bag. Then after hastily shoving the stone table back into the corner and quickly ringing the bells for evening mass she headed down her stairs as fast as she could so that she could get into her dark corner before the people arrived. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she ran over who ever happened to be passing by at that moment. She looked at shock at the lady with the blue hair that she had run into. Her eyes went wide and her voice was gone. This lady was looking at her, with a crossed expression, she obviously expected an apology but it had been so long since BJ had spoken to another being that she couldn't find words. She felt, well she smelled actually, Zarbon behind her.  
  
"I apologize, she should have watched where she was going. I will speak to her later of her manners." His hand on her shoulder tightened and BJ knew what kind of "talk" they would have.   
  
  
Then a man stepped out and gazed at her, he frowned and BJ ducked her head. Zarbon was right she was a repulsive monster and this man was proving it. The man had what she could only call hair that defied gravity. It pointed straight up like a candle flame…a dark candle flame. Then a young man came out and looked at her and started tugging on the mans sleeve while he stared at her.  
"DAD SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE JK!"   
  
The words echoed through the stone church and the woman and the man both blushed then the man growled for the boy to shut up and he stepped up and took a closer look at her. Zarbon pulled her into the shadows and pushed her away. "I apologize sir, you won't see her again." Zarbon smiled and then headed toward where the people were gathering. BJ ran to her corner and hugged her knees to her chest. The way that man had looked at her. The way the young man had looked at her. She couldn't make up her mind if she would cry or sleep finally her body decided to do both and she fell asleep with silent sobs. 


	2. Strangers Like Me

Ok well I'm going to use as many of the songs on this CD that I can and again I own none of the characters except BJ and I most definitely own none of the music. The music and the characters all belong to people who make a lot more money then me and probably have a better imagination. The song for this chapter is Strangers like me from Tarzan.   
  
  
BJ awoke to see the man looking down at her and the young man looking over his shoulder. She jumped up and stared at them with scared wide eyes. Finally the man spoke,   
  
"Your right she is her carbon copy except for the teeth, and the tail." BJ lowered her head and silently cursed Zarbon for cutting her hair off. He had cut it with a knife so that when he made her look in the mirror she wouldn't be able to hide behind it. The young man made a move to touch her and she snapped her head up and snarled at him showing him her teeth. The man laughed,   
  
"I think she's wild right now perhaps we should try and tame her." She snarled and let her tail swish behind her. The young man grinned but said nothing. All of the sudden she smelled him, Zarbon and that rich perfume of his. Her eyes went from angry too scared. Her mouth closed and she lost all color in her face. When she saw his face it was fixed in an angry scowl and with a whimper she ran off to her tower. It was light the night was gone and for another month she would live in the tower.   
  
She rang the morning bells and then sat around and imagined life outside of the church. Zarbon did not bring breakfast, and he did not bring lunch after the noon bells. When it was time for dinner and she heard a noise coming up the stairs she assumed it was he and quickly pushed the stone table to the middle of the room and set out the plates. When she looked up she did not see Zarbon but the man with the flame hair. He was by himself. BJ took a deep breath and tried to calm her heart. She ducked into a shadow that the walls created. The man chucked and walked toward her. He stopped several feet in front of her.   
  
"Perhaps if you knew who I was it would help you trust me." She said nothing but watched him with wary eyes. "I am Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei." Whatever reaction he had planned it was not what he got. She slinked back further into the shadows and he'd heard her intake of breath.   
  
"Tell me, how long have you been here?"  
When BJ found her voice she spoke slowly and with precision,   
"I have been here for 12 years. I was brought into the church when Monsignor Zarbon found me when I was about 5." She swallowed and the surprise reregistered on the man face didn't surprise her. She turned her head and when she looked back the man had a smirk on her face.   
  
"Do you remember your mother?"  
She shook her head, she had images but she felt it was more her imagination then what she truly remembered. The man was scowling now; finally he walked right up to her.   
  
"Do you have a scar on your right hip girl?" he sounded like he was snarling and she could only just barely nod her head yes. Zarbon had told her she'd done it when she'd tried to run down the steps in hopes she wouldn't try to run down the steps without his permission. The Prince grabbed her wrist and she tugged back exposing her teeth and growling at him. He simply laughed and then showed his own teeth they were just like hers. She gasped and then gasped again when the young man from last night appeared in the door going out onto the "porch" the only way he could of gotten in was up the stairs and through the door or if he had climbed the wall. She hadn't heard him climb the stairs so he must have climbed the wall.   
  
"Trunks smile for the girl, give her a good sayian smile."  
When the boy smiled he also had teeth like hers but not as prominent. Vegeta's also weren't as prominent they seemed smaller then hers.   
  
"If you're interested in learning more about what you are we'll pick you up early in the morning and you'll come with us." Vegeta said, the smirk on his face infuriating. Then he and Trunks walked to the side of the roof and jumped she ran after them till she realized they were flying. She sighed and then leaned on one of the Gargoyles and sighed,   
  
"Whatever you do, I do it too, show me everything, and show me how. It all means something, yet nothing to me. I can see there's so much to learn, it's all so close and yet so far. I see myself as people see me, I just know there something bigger out there. I wanna know can you show me I wanna know bout strangers like me. Tell me more, will you show me, something-familiar bout the strangers like me. Every gesture, every move that they make, makes me feel like never before. Why do I have this growing need to be beside them? Through these emotion I never knew of some other world far beyond this place. Beyond the stones and all the clouds, watching before me a new horizon. I wanna know can you show me, I wanna know bout the strangers like me. Tell me more will you show me something familiar bout the strangers like me.  
Let me go with them to see their world where there's beauty beyond compare, can I feel the things they feel right now them. Take my hand let there's a world I need to know. I wanna know can you show me I wanna know bout strangers like me. Tell me more will you show me something's familiar bout the strangers like me. I wanna know."  
  
The last part she shouted at their retreating forms. The boy Trunks stopped and looked back. She grinned to herself and knew her answer. 


	3. Who I Am

Standerd disclaimer:I own none of the characters portrayed except for BJ who is my own imaginination all songs belong to Disney and their respected singers.   
I know the story is kinda slow but it will get better the plot is coming along. Please review and tell me if you like or not. The song for the first chapter was "One Day Out There" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame in case you didn't know. Ok the song for this Chapter is "Who I Am Inside" (from Mulan)  
  
  
When the morning came BJ stood by the wall and conteplated her descion again. She had promised Zarbon she would never leave. But those two were just like her. Maybe she wouldn't be so different with them. But that hadn't had tails like she did. So she was still different. The sun was rising and she went and started ringing the bells for the last time she hoped. Once she left Zarbon would never let her back. All she could do was trust that those two really were honest. She had nothing to take with her. Except the coin on her neck. She'd always had it and Zarbon said that it was the only thing that she had come to him with. She didn't remember coming to the church. Not really she remembered playing in the streets until the kids had screamed about the tail. But to actually coming to the church she could not remember.   
  
She saw the two figures cutting through the air toward her and wondered if she could do that. She wanted to so badly, she couldn't remember how often she had wanted to fly away from here. Then she noticed that it wasn't Vegeta and Trunks. It was Vegeta with another person, this person had long flowing hair that must of reached her knees. At least she thought it was a she. The closer they came the more unsure she was. If this was a woman it was unlike any woman that BJ had ever met. When they landed BJ saw that it was indeed a he...very much so a he. The man was tall and the hair went below his knees. When he saw her he just stood there with his mouth open. He stepped up to her and made a move to run his fingers through her hair. She jumped back and snarled at him. His face was a look of shock, almost as though he were looking at ghost. Then he reached out and grabbed her coin off her neck. The chain snapped and she immediatly made a grab for it but he held above her head. She jumped up to grab it and caught it and jerked it away. She felt strangely naked without it. She'd never taken it off except for a few moments to study it. The man looked at her and then she heard the laugh, she turned and Vegeta was laughing. She and the man stared at him.   
  
"There is no denying Raditz's she's yours. With JK's looks and your attitude." He laughed again and BJ found herself angry at the man. She turned and he was smiling...his teeth were just like hers. His tail was swinging behind him it was just like hers. The same dark brown fur, the same length everything. She suddenly lost control of her emotions and pounced on the man like a cat pounces a mouse. She raked her nails across his face. He grabbed her wrist but didn't expect her to twist out and she laid a mighty punch to his face.   
  
"YOU BASTARD, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" The tears that she rarely allowed flow started down her cheeks making little muddy paths as the encountered the dust from the air. Vegeta came up behind her and pinned her arms to her side. She turned and sobbed into his chest. He held her, and didn't say anything, she wanted to scream. He ran his hand through her chopped off hair, and made shushing noises.   
  
"Raditz, perhaps we should leave now before the idiot comes up here and tries to start trouble."  
  
Raditz nodded his head and then with a look to the door said, "No one will take away my daughter again." BJ turned and faced him. "You don't have the right, or the priviledge to say i'm your daughter. I'm more Zarbon's daughter then i'll ever be yours." She heard steps up the stairs, and looked at the two men they had heard it also. Raditz grabbed her by the waist, and she jerked herself free. She growled at him and then went and threw her arms around Vegeta's neck who just smirked and then they jumped off the building and started flying. She looked behind her and saw the cathedral growing smaller and smaller. She looked forward and promised she'd never look back again. When they landed, Trunks came up to her with a big smile.   
  
"I'm glad you decided to come, if you want you ride the rest of the way with me." Raditz growled at Trunks but he didn't seem to notice. BJ shook her head and held on tight to Vegeta, she wasn't sure why but she felt he was her only protection. They took off to the sky again. BJ noticed that Trunks and Raditz were staying close to Vegeta, but wasn't sure if it was because of her or because Vegeta was a declared prince. She decided the latter, why would they want to protect her, she was nothing, a bell ringer...a monster.   
  
They seemed to fly forever and when they finally stopped BJ noticed they were in a secluded area there was one house and a lady ran out of there, she had her black hair in a bun and she almost screamed when she saw her. BJ wanted to run, this woman believed she was a monstrasity just like Zarbon had said. The woman grabbed her and she heard her screaming at the men about how inconsiterate they had been dragging her along like this.  
  
"I mean i should of known that Raditz and Vegeta would act like animals, but Trunks i can't believe that you went along with it, look at her she's a mess, now you leave her to me, go fight or something Goku is around with Piccalo." Then her tone went from accusing to sweet and nice, "Hi honey, i'm ChiChi i'll take care of you, for now lets get you into a hot bath i've got the water waiting for you." She led the girl to a barrell in the back yard that had a fire going under it and the water was steaming ChiChi quickly got her clothes off and lowered into the warm water. BJ could of stayed in the water forever. The baths that she had taken at the Cathedral when she could were cold and not enjoyable like this. Way before she was ready ChiChi dragged her out and hauled her inside where she tossed her a dress similiar. ChiChi had seen the bruises that covered her body but had said anything. She would speak to Raditz about that later. When she was dressed ChiChi fed her till she thought she was going to burst. As soon as she finished the door slammed open and several people came pressing inside. BJ was not use to so many people so she immediatly tried to lose herself in the house. She entered a room and in that room was a portrait. She recognized some of the people, it seemed to be like a family portrait of some kind. She saw Raditz and Trunks, there was ChiChi with who she assumed to be Goku, The blue haired lady from the night before. Two kids that must of been related to ChiChi and Goku because they looked just like them. A short bald headed man and a stiff looking blonde headed lady. When she looked back at Raditz he had his arm around the waist of a woman. The woman had a loving smile and her own hands were holding his hand close to her. BJ looked very carefully at the woman and didn't hear when Raditz walked in the room.   
  
"She's your mother. That was taken before..." his voice trailed off and he looked at her, "your her spitting image when Vegeta told me he'd found you, i accused him of lieing. I thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead." He tried to smile and walked out of the room. BJ looked at the picture and ran her fingers over the woman's face.  
  
  
"Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride,Or a perfect daughter. Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see, That if I were to truly To be myself, I would break my family's heart."  
  
BJ turned to a mirror and ran her fingers over her own reflection.  
  
"Who is that girl I see, Staring straight, Back at me?   
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?   
Somehow I cannot hide, Who I am, Though I've tried   
When will my reflection show, Who I am inside?   
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?"  
  
  
She stepped out of the room and Trunks was waiting for her with a blush he handed her a rose. She smiled and he blushed more then he dissapeared into the crowd. 


	4. Cruella De Vil

Standerd disclaimer: Guess what i've gotten a million dollars and i now own all the characters...Just kidding...I hope you didn't really buy that. I own none of the characters, (or a million dollars for that point)except BJ I own none of the music. Your reviews are the only thing that keep me going so please review even if its to say you hate it. The song for this Chapter is Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmations  
  
1 YEAR DOWN THE ROAD  
  
BJ walked out the door and took a deep breath. It didn't seem like she'd been there a year although there were many changes, in herself and everyone else. She was no longer a skinny underfed little girl, she was now a strong woman who could fight with the best of them. Her father had said it was her saiyen genes that made her like that. Yes now that she knew she wasn't a monster she had embraced her Saiyen heritage. She had embraced her father as well. It had taken time but she'd forgiven him. They had celebrated that night by going Oozaru together.   
  
BJ watched the Z fighters sparring in the backyard her father being the simplest to spot because of his long mane of hair. BJ ran her hand through her mid shoulder hair that had grown. Her hair seemed to grow faster then most. So they kept cutting is so it didn't get as long as Raditz's. The next prominent figure was Goten, he'd grown up in the year she'd known him and he was so handsome. She could of stood and watched him forever. She yelped when Trunks appeared behind her and covered her eyes. When she'd blindly slapped his arm with a laugh he let go and hugged her.   
  
"Good morning sleepy head, you ready to train with the rest of us or are you going to just stand there."  
  
BJ appeared deep in thought and finally commented, "I was thinking of actually sitting down and then watching you."   
  
Trunks playfully shoved her and then grabbed her wrist and he took off into the sky. When he let go she raced after him. Her flying was just as good as any of the others. She suddenly appeared in the thick of battle and was desperatly fighting off four guys at once, and all the while with a grin on her face. Vegeta appeared behind her and pinned her arms to her side and she swung herself up and appeared behind him. She fired a low powered blow to his back. Suddenly everyone got real still. They heard a hover car heading this way. Now the house was not the kind of house you just stumble upon, you had to know where you were going and really wanted to get there. As they floated to the ground Goten commented,   
  
"Oh Dad i forgot to tell you, Crystal is coming by and we're going to study for a few tests i have. Um dad," and with this he did the famous scratching of the back of the head that all of Goku's family did, "she doesn't know about all this so can we try to act, you know...normal please." Everyone had laughed except BJ. BJ had a crush on Goten she had for a long time. She realized by him asking them to act normal that he liked this girl for more then just a study buddy. The girl stepped out of the car and looked around her, with a look of distaste. BJ didn't go to school, Zarbon had be very throrough in teaching her so what was left she learned from ChiChi and Bulma.   
  
Goten walked over to her with a goofy grin on his face and Crystal smiled, then they walked in. BJ went to her place of solitude in the woods, while she had gotten use to people there were still many times that she needed to be alone. The only one who knew of her spot was Trunks. She sat there on the ground in a meditative state and focused on her ki. In her mind she envisioned the old cathedral, and Zarbon, she evisioned the old mirror he would make her look in every time she dissobeyed. She worked to keep herself calm until a loud roar broke through the forrest. BJ opened her eyes dumbfounded and looked at her stomach. It roared again. She giggled and got up and headed back toward the house. When she got there Trunks was waiting by the door.   
  
He looked up as she walked over, "I could hear your stomach growl all the way over here."  
"Liar, i felt your Ki around my spot." She rolled her eyes and gave him a playfull punch on the arm. They walked in and headed to the kitchen, when they got there they heard Crystal's voice,   
"Next time Goten lets go to my house, we have like tons of servants, and the food is fixed by a first class world chef he's cooked in every single country. Also my house is much bigger, i think i'd go crazy in a place like this, you don't even have indoor plumbing." BJ rolled her eyes at Trunks and grinned at Goten who was agreeing with everything she was saying. BJ walked past them to the kitchen counter and started slicing large pieces of meat for a huge sandwich.   
  
"Uh," Crystal grunted in disgust, "your filthy, and you smell. Oh, my, kami, what are you wearing?"  
  
BJ looked at her training clothes and frowned. "I'm wearing clothes, my father gave me these."  
  
Crystal's eyes widened in surprise, "I can't believe you still let your parents shop for you. I'd be so embaressed."  
  
BJ frowned and took her sandwich and left the room. Goten and Crystal went into the living room to study and BJ watched from the door.   
  
"She needs a nickname, I'd name her after one of the past foes of our father but compared to her they seem nice."  
  
Trunks chuckled and then they both started thinking, "I'VE GOT IT, we'll call her Cruella De Vil."  
  
Trunks laughed and then headed back to the kitchen.  
  
BJ started to hum, "Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil, if she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will. To see her is to take a sudden chill, Cruella, Cruella, she's like a spider waiting for the kill. Look out for Cruella De Vil."  
  
Trunks laughed and then caught on and sang, "At first you think Cruella is the devil, but after time as worn away the shock. You come to realize you've seen her kind of eyes, watching you from underneath a rock."  
  
"The vampire bat"  
  
"This inhuman beast"  
  
"She out to be locked up and never released"  
  
"The world was such a wholesome place until,"  
  
"Cruella,"  
  
"Cruella,"  
  
"De Vil." They both finished at the same time and were laughing at their fine wit. They went outside and started sparring and stopped when they heard her car roll away. They went back into the house and Goten had that stupid grin on his face.   
  
"Guys I think i'm in love." Goten said then turned and walked into the house. BJ's color faded from her face, and she turned and fled to the forrest. Trunks watched her go and contemplating following her, but knew that she would return in her own time. 


	5. I Won't Say I'm In Love

Standerd disclaimer:I own none of the characters portrayed except for BJ who is my own imaginination all songs belong to Disney and their respected singers. Ok i'm on a roll i've never rolled out chapters this fast before and so i'm really proud. The song for this chapter is "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from (Hercules) I had a real problem deciding how to do the Muses so i just made them her mind. so they will be in double quotes "" "" and such. Without furthor ado i present chapter 5.   
  
  
BJ ran blindly into the forrest and when she got to her spot she collapsed on a fallen log. She let the tears fall from her face. Goten had never thought of her then more the a little sister. She should of known that he wouldn't of thought of her in a romantic way. Oh well she guessed it was nothing but a crush on her part. Really he was her cousin but she'd never thought of him like that. He probably didn't even know that she had liked him. He wouldn't do it on purpose but it still hurt that it had happened. Was she that dumb for thinking that he had liked her. When she had first met him, she was a little nothing who not only was withdrawn but sometimes a little rude. She heard her father's voice calling her and she headed out. When she reached the clearing of the forrest he was looking worried. She smiled at him and tried to head to the house and avoid him but he moved and was standing in front of her with his arms crossed.   
  
"You wanna tell me the problem?" he asked with concern.  
  
"No," she said in an offhanded way, "I'll handle it."  
  
"You seem to be handling it just fine," he commented as he ran a finger down her tear stained cheek, "i won't ask why you've been crying, but don't forget that i'm here for you."  
  
He walked away and suddenly she ran after him and hugged him from behind crying her tears into his long ebony hair.   
  
"It's no fair, I loved him."  
  
"Loved who?"  
  
BJ sniffled and took a somewhat deep breathe and looked at her father with her tears still running down her face. "Goten has a girlfriend, he didn't know that i liked him and told me and trunks that he was in love with another girl."  
  
Raditz growled as he pet his daughters hair, Goten would get a visit from him that night. BJ heard the growl and suddenly looked up with a look that only daughters can give their fathers, and pleaded with him, "Please don't tell Goten i liked him. I should have told him myself."   
  
Raditz looked at her and melted at her gaze and nodded, but he would take some serious moves on him the next time they trained. BJ composed herself and let go of her father he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. She gave him a shaky smile and walked inside with his arm around her. Trunks jumped up as soon as they walked in and looked with concern at BJ. He had a feeling why she had fled at the annoucement of Goten and that had hurt him, he'd had a crush on her since she had ran into his mother at the cathedral. Her eyes were red and puffy, and there were trails of mud down her cheeks. She told them both she was going to her room that she wasn't hungry for supper, and Raditz nodded grimly and Trunks said he'd walk her to her room, which made Raditz glare at the Saiyen prince.   
  
Trunks walked up the stairs with her, then told her he was heading back to Capsule Corp. for the night but that he'd be around the next day sometime, in case she wanted to talk. BJ was a very private girl and really she opened up to two people. Vegita, and Trunks, Vegeta was much nicer to her then to many others. She had picked up it had something to do with her mother. Trunks bent down to kiss her cheek goodnight, but she'd turn to make a comment and his kiss landed on her lips. She got real still and when he pulled back with a blush, she didn't say anything. He moved forward to kiss her again and she ducked in her door with a quick goodnight. She got in her room and couldn't believe her dumb luck. She just got her heart broke now she was falling again. She sighed as she sat on her pilow,  
  
"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation That's ancient history - been there done that!"  
  
  
""Who'd ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and Heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of""  
  
  
"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no"  
  
""You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!""  
  
"It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love. I thought my heart had learned its lesson, It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaimng, get a grip, Girl, Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"  
  
  
""You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad""  
  
"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no"  
  
""Give up, give in Check the grin you're in love""  
  
"These scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love"  
  
""You're doin' flips, read our lips You're in love""  
  
"You're way off base, I won't say it, Get off my case, I won't say it"  
  
""Girl, don't be proud It's OK, you're in love""  
  
"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love"  
  
  
  
BJ looked at the closed door then laid down on her bed and with a smile, fell asleep sure to dream of Trunks. She pondered before she fell asleep why it had taken so long. Had she been in love with Trunks all along to begin with. If that was so then why had she decided it was Goten she was in love with. Then right before she fell asleep the realization dawned on her. Trunks was a prince, she was, in her mind still, the bell ringer. Goten was normal, or as normal as a son of Goku's could get. Perhaps she had just thought as Trunks being unattainable. With that thought she drifted off to sleep. 


	6. A Whole New World

Standered Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters except BJ, i own none of the songs that are used. Some words may be changed to fit the story. Well i'm going to try and get two more chapters out this weekend. Please Review even if you hate it. If your interested in the story of JK or the year that i skipped over please tell me and i'll post it. I have it written and stored somewhere in my computers dusty back files. The song for this Chapter is "A Whole New World" from Aladdin.   
  
  
BJ woke up to a insistant pounding on her door. She groaned and yelled for the owner to go away. The pounding continued, she got out of bed and threw on a pair of boxers she had on the floor. Her room really needed to be cleaned. She got to the door and jerked it open, Vegeta was on the other side with his arms crossed over his chest. BJ sighed and fell back on her bed, Vegeta grunted.   
  
"Vegeta it's 9:00 AM, go away." Vegeta just stood at her door, and finally reached in a grabbed her wrist, and jerked her up. BJ looked at him with wide eyes, he looked at her with that stoney face of his, she sighed and gave up.   
  
"Let me at least get dressed, before you do what ever your going to do."  
  
"I'll be downstairs waiting, don't go back to sleep or i'll break down your door."  
  
BJ nodded and rummaged through her closet for some clean clothes. She found some baggy pants, a sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of running shoes. She grabbed them and shut the door in Vegeta's face. When she was dressed she grabbed a hat and pulled it on. She stepped out of the room and headed down stairs where Vegeta was waiting. He was talking to Goku, who didn't look happy. Vegeta looked at her and grabbed the hat, and threw it aside.  
  
"You don't need a hat."  
  
BJ growled, but he just walked out the door and BJ followed him. When they got outside he took off to the sky and BJ followed him. When she got next to him, she looked at him strangly.   
  
"Vegeta, where are we going?"  
  
"Child, I'll tell you when we get there. Your father should of brought you but since he did not then i will."  
  
BJ looked at him questioningly, but he'd picked up the pace so she had to speed up to catch up with him. When he stopped and landed, BJ landed behind him, they were in a field just like tons of other fields that she had trained in. Very little hills, lots of dust and dirt. BJ saw marks in the ground that showed where mountains might have at one time stood there. She looked wordlessly at Vegeta. He was watching her and his stony facade was replaced by a look of tenderness.  
  
"BJ, your mother is a hero, this is where she died. She died with honor, a true sayains death. We were outnumbered 6 to one, with beings much stronger then us. She came over the horizen and first thing she did was to break the jaw of creature that had Raditz pinned to the ground. She landed and took on 4 of them at once, she fought bravely and gallantly. I went to help her but i couldn't get close to her. Things weren't looking good, finally we beat off the last of them. By time we got to your mother she was still fighting. The monster had an attack that the others hadn't used. It blew a hole in your mother. I destroyed the monster with Raditz's help. There was nothing that could be done. She was gone, we didn't know where you were. We searched for years and never found anything."  
  
Vegeta got silent again, and BJ looked at the ground. Then she got angry, this wasn't right, her father should have told her the tale she just heard. With an angry and sad look she took to the sky. She flew long and fast she didn't care where she ended up as long as it was away from there. She was so wrapped up in her emotions she didn't sense Trunks behind her. When he finally caught up with her he jumped in front of her. She stopped and looked at him then tried to go around him. He wouldn't let her, finally he pinned her arms and took her to Capsule Corp. She tugged and fought him all the way there. When they finally got there he let her go, and while she was venomantly expressing what she thought of him, he just stood there with his arms crossed looking just like his father. With that thought she flung out her hand and slapped him, then screamed,   
  
"IT'S NOT FAIR, YOU KNOW YOUR MOTHER, YOU KNOW YOUR FATHER, AND YOU CAN EVEN LOOK LIKE YOUR FATHER, ALL I'LL EVER BE ABLE TO DO IS LOOK LIKE A DEAD WOMAN."  
  
BJ broke down and started crying, Trunks gently wrapped his arms around her and let her cry, she heaved huge sobs, and he rubbed her back. She finally looked at him and with a gentle smile he ran his finger down the trail that her tears had made. She hugged him again, this time it was a tight almost desperate hug, which he willing gave back. She smiled when they pulled away. When Trunks grabbed her hand she didn't draw it back, and she didn't struggle when he led her to the couch. He sat down and after a brief pause she sat with her back to him, then leaned back to where she was leaning on his chest. Trunks smiled and squeezed her hand. It was more then he'd ever hoped for. They sat in silence until she started to get up, and he reached around with his other hand and pulled her back down by her waist. She smiled as she rested her hand on his, then her face went cold, and she jumped off the couch. She turned and looked at Trunks with a look of accusation. Trunks cocked his head some and shrugged as if to tell her that he didn't know what he'd down wrong. BJ quickly turned and headed to the door mumbling about having to go before her father got worried or something like that. Trunks grabbed her arm and made her face him.   
  
"Want to explain what's wrong BJ, I mean I thought that you were..."  
  
BJ looked at him with a mixture of hurt, and pain in her eyes, "The...The picture at Goku's house...It has my father holding my mother by her waist and she's keeping his hand there. The simularities are just to...similiar."  
  
Trunks sighed and looked at BJ then he started to pace, finally he looked at her with a determined look on his face, "BJ you need to learn that you are not JK, you are BJ there is a differance. You don't have to live in your mother's shadow, you don't even remember her. You make it so difficult for me to say that I Love You."  
  
With that last statement he'd stopped pacing and he looked at her, she looked at him in disbelief, then she hesitantly ran her fingers through his Lavender hair. He leaned in and kissed her. He was shocked to feel her responding to his kiss, when he stopped, she started to speak and he kissed her again. She pulled back with a light smile on her face, and said  
  
"You know you make it difficult for me to say that I love you too."  
  
Trunks grabbed her hand and took her outside, "Things look so different now, i mean its like a whole new world for me." He lifted himself up and they started flying across the air.  
  
  
"I can show you the world, Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, BJ, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes, Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under on a magic flying ride. A whole new world, A new fantastic point of view, No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming." Trunks sang with a fasicinated look in his eyes.  
  
"A whole new world, A dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here It's crystal clear, That now I'm in a whole new world with you." BJ sang with ethusiasm.  
  
"Now I'm in a whole new world with you"   
  
"Unbelievable sights, Indescribable feeling, Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, Through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world   
  
"Don't you dare close your eyes"   
  
"A hundred thousand things to see"   
  
"Hold your breath - it gets better"   
  
"I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be"   
  
"A whole new world"   
  
"Every turn a surprise"   
  
"With new horizons to pursue"   
  
"Every moment red-letter"   
  
"I'll chase them anywhere, There's time to spare, Let me share this whole new world with you." They sang together as though they could read each others mind.   
  
"A whole new world"   
  
"A whole new world"  
  
"That's where we'll be"   
  
"That's where we'll be"  
  
"A thrilling chase"   
  
"A wondrous place"   
  
"For you and me" they finished together as Trunks leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss before she backed up and flew home, only to find her father waiting angerily in the door. She walked up to him got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, she knew that she should be angry but right now that could wait till morning. Raditz, was seeing red his daughter was late and had a far away look in her eye. As her father he felt it was his responsibility to explain how upset he was but when she kissed his cheek he just, froze and couldn't think of a thing to say. He turned and watched her dance her way up the stairs to her room. 


	7. You Got A Friend In Me

Standerd Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for BJ, and JK who is mentioned only in passing. If you want me to post the story of JK please tell me to do so and i would be more then happy to oblige. I own none of the music that all belongs to Disney and to the people who sing and perform it. Well i'm just moving through the story as fast as i can, soon i hope it will be finished. i've got the next 3 chapters lined up if there is a disney song you'd like me to use please tell me in your review. I may have to change words to make it fit the story. The song for this chapter is "You Got A Friend In Me" from (Toy Story)   
  
  
BJ woke up with a happy smile and looked over at her clock, it was 7:00 AM she got up and headed downstairs. ChiChi was cooking breakfast and smiled as she came down. BJ looked around the room for her father. She needed to have a few "words" with him, specifically why he had never told her about how her mother died. Goku came in and gave her a bear hug, then gave a bear hug and a huge kiss for ChiChi who just blushed and shooed him to the table. Goku looked at her, and then, spoke in a soft voice,  
  
"So how are you today, after what Vegeta showed you, I'd probably be pretty shaken up."  
  
BJ smiled, "Uncle Goku, I'm fine, but i would like to exchange some words with my father. Have you seen him today by any chance. He's usually up by now."  
  
Goku stopped the inhalation of his food long enough to look at her and answer her question, "He went to go see Dende up at look out point." Then he went back to eating. Even though BJ was half saiyen she had never had quite the appitite everyone else had, she wondered if it was because of the way that she'd lived day by day on the mere rations that Zarbon would bring. When Goku was finished he looked at the empty counter then hungrily at ChiChi, who frowned and pointed out the door.   
  
Goku got up and went outside, BJ stayed in and helped ChiChi wash up and then helped her clean the kitchen, which turned to cleaning all of down stairs, which turned to cleaning the whole house. When BJ finally got outside, Goku had already worked up a sweat and even that sweat seemed to be sweating. She smiled and floated up where he was and started sparring with him, suddenly there was a blur and she was fighting two people. She paniced a little till she recognized it was Gohan, her older cousin. She powered up again and with her tail slashing behind her took on them both, then Gohan dissapeared and she saw she had help, it was Krillin. For a short guy he had alot of strength, and was proving it as he fought with Gohan. When they stopped to breathe, BJ was panting and her side had a stitch, she'd never fought that hard, and had a feeling if her father had been there he would of not approved. He'd done his best to shield her from the fighting but she'd rebeled and had fought anyway. He'd been resigned and let her train lightly. When she was done she was very proud of herself, because their version of light training could be compared to a expert marshall arts tournament. When she landed, she saw 18 looking at Krillin from the door.   
  
18 always seemed to be more annoyed at her husband then in love but right there BJ saw the love in her usually cold eyes. When BJ walked up to her she handed her a towel and wordlessly walked to the back of the house. BJ followed where she saw a barrell with a fire under it, steaming the water in it. BJ smiled at 18, as she got behind a blanket that was haning and quickly stripped, then got into the water, and soaked, when she got in she could smell herself, and it wasn't pleasant.   
  
"18 how did you know i really wanted one of these?"  
  
18 snorted, "BJ I have very sensitive smelling and could smell you when we got here."  
  
BJ rolled her eyes, "Well thanks anyway, that was really sweet."  
  
When BJ got out her father still wasn't back from Look Out Point, and BJ wondered if he'd ever get back so she could chew him out. Goku was leaning against the house dripping in water that she guessed came from the river not far from the house. She had a thing for hot water so she never dived in the river unless she had to.   
  
He looked at her and didn't say anything then finally he rubbed the back of his head, and laughed. "It's funny how you can look so much like your mom and then not anything like her at the same instant." He laughed and then he got serious, "Listen don't give your dad to hard of a time when he gets back. Your dad loves you to death and he only wants to protect you, he's probably going to be mad at Vegeta for telling you about how JK died, but you needed to know. He should of done it himself and i think he was wrong to not tell you. I just want you to know that i'll always be here for you any time you need."  
  
With that he grinned again and shot her a smile.  
  
"You know," Goku said, "You've got a friend in me, You've got a friend in me. When the road looks rough ahead, and you're miles and miles, from your nice warm bed. You just remember what your old pal said, Girl you've got a friend in me. Yeah, you've got a friend in me.   
You've got a friend in me, You've got a friend in me. If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, We stick together and can see it through, Cause you've got a friend in me, You've got a friend in me. Some other folks might be, A little bit smarter than I am, Bigger and stronger too. Maybe." Goku chuckled, "But none of them will ever love you, The way I do, it's me and you, Girl, and as the years go by, Our friendship will never die. You're gonna see it's our destiny, You've got a friend in me, You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me."  
  
BJ laughed, and hugged Goku then saw her father descending from the horizon. He didn't look happy and BJ decided that one more day could pass before she ripped one into her father. It was getting dark, and BJ was surprised at how fast the day had flown. It constantly amazed her that with good friends, and family the day went much faster then when she had to wait for the right time to eat, ring the bells, and grovel at Zarbons feet. She walked into the house, and immediatly wished she could see Trunks. She smiled to herself, then Goten came bursting down the stairs, and ran into the kitchen where ChiChi had the food piled high on the table. Goku was talking to her father in the living room, her father seemed in a highly irratable mood and BJ wondered what exactly had transpired from Look Out Point. 


	8. Kiss The Girl

Standerd Disclaimer:I own none of the characters portrayed except BJ and JK who is used in passing if you want to hear the story of JK tell me and i'll post her story. I own none of the music they all belong to Disney and the people who sing them. some words in the songs may be changed to fit the story. Well i got that last story posted today instead of yesterday like i wanted. Although i use the songs and use them in regular text they are singing them. If this confuses you tell me and i'll fix it to where you can tell where the song starts.  
  
  
When BJ woke she strolled down the stairs. She saw her father eating silently at the table, he wasn't shoveling food into his mouth like he usually did. She sat next to him and with her tail reached over and grabbed his tail, that was swinging thoughtlessly side to side. He looked at her startled then grinned at her. She didn't grin back the time to chew was here. She took a deep breath and then paused to get her thoughts in order,  
  
"Father, Vegeta took me to the valley where my mother died, he told me what happened." Here she tried to squelsh her anger but was quickly losing control, "What should of happened was, YOU should of taken me there, and told me the story. YOU should of told me that she saved your life. That she died a true sayiens death, YOU SHOULD OF TAKEN ME YOURSELF SO I COULD CRY ON YOUR SHOULDER. AS MY FATHER YOU SHOULD OF DONE IT NOT VEGETA." She flared slightly, and at his shocked look reached out to slap him he caught her hand, and looked at her with cold eyes.   
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"Two days ago, that night when i was late coming home."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me then, why just now?"  
  
"Because, i wanted to wait, and yesterday i was to tired from sparring."  
  
His grip on her wrist tightened and he started to say something but she jerked her hand free and ran out the door and flew to the only other place she knew Capsule Corp. She didn't know if Trunks would be there, but she was hoping that he would be there, and would have time. When she got there, the place seemed empty and she walked through the hallway trying to find someone. Finally she came back outside and saw that the Gravity Machine seemed to be working. She walked over to it and looked in the window and saw Vegeta fighting under considerable strain. She looked at the buttons by the door and hit the intercom, and waited till she heard it click.  
  
"Vegeta do you know where Trunks is?" The reaction that BJ expected was not what happened. Vegeta lost his footing and fell flat on his face the pressure in the room was going to crush him, with a shout the gravity went normal and he stormed toward the door. He was growling when the door opened,  
  
"WOMAN HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT ME FROM MY TRAINING, the brat is in school..." Whatever else he was going to say didn't make it out of his mouth because he saW BJ standing there shaking some and her tail was somewhat tucked under her. He swore to himself, he'd always tried to be extra nice to the girl. She was the ghost image of her mother, and he'd always thanked his lucky stars that it had been him that had found her. She turned to flee and he grabbed her arm, she flinched and he saw the the bruise around her wrist. What had happened to her, he asked himself. He quickly let go and she rubbed her arm,then he motioned for her to head inside. She went in and Vegeta came in shortly after, making small talk and preparing a snack. BJ watched him eat but didn't eat herself. Finally he they both got quiet and didn't speak, Vegeta had the feeling he'd be getting a visit from Raditz, and it wouldn't be pretty. As BJ sat there quietly he couldn't help but think she looked like the girl they first brought back, scared, and alone. Vegeta would have a word with Raditz before Raditz had a word with him if he had his way. Suddenly the door slammed open and Trunks and Goten came talking noisly into the kitchen. They paused when they saw them there, but Vegeta put his growl on and headed back outside.   
  
Goten was talking about Crystal, and how great it was that they could study together. Trunks was laying it down that he was going to get burned, but Goten really didn't care. He just kept talking about what great legs she had with that stupid grin on his face. BJ rolled her eyes and slipped off her stool and was headed to the door as she passed Trunks he put his arm possesivly around her waist, and she found herself blushing. Goten paused in what he was saying to look at them then shrugged and went on. BJ wrapped her tail around Trunks and he smiled and gave her waist a little squeeze. Suddenly Goku busted in, screaming for Vegeta. When he saw them there is got quiet excused himself and ran like crazy out the door. The trio just look at the door then each other and laughed.   
  
"Listen guys i'm going to head out of here,and try and find out what my dad was all in a rush about. BJ do you want me to tell you dad what time your going to be back?" Goten said with a smile. BJ blushed again but her tail stayed where it was.   
"Tell my father that I'll be back sometime tonight."  
  
Goten headed out the door and then Trunks and BJ went to the living room and sat on the couch and watched the american movie A Beautiful Mind. When it was over BJ was leaning on Trunks shoulder sleeping lightly. Trunks was afraid to move, and yet needed to stretch his legs. He shifted in his seat and BJ woke up and yawned. She looked at the light outside, it was dusk. Her body twitched as it tried to go ring the bells, but her mind said she didn't have to. Trunks got up to stretch and BJ came and wrapped her arm around him and they walked outside, there they took to the air, and headed to a lake that Trunks knew. They got there and it was silent with the stars coming out in the pink of the sky. There was a boat on the side of the lake and trunks got in it, she sat across from him, suddenly there was a noise, then another.   
  
Goku was grinning like a madman, he'd spent all afternoon rounding up people to make this moment absolutly romantic for them. He'd pulled Tien, and Choztzu to play instruments, Oolong and Puar were humming in the background and Yamcha was singing next to Goku. He cleared his voice, and with that dumb Goku smile of his starting singing,  
  
"There you see her, Sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, But there's something about her, And you don't know why, But you're dying to try, You wanna kiss the girl. Yes, you want her, Look at her, you know you do, Possible she wants you too, There is one way to ask her. It don't take a word, Not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
My oh my, Look like the boy too shy, Ain't gonna kiss the girl,   
  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, he gonna miss the girl  
  
Now's your moment, Floating in a blue lagoon, Boy you better do it soon, No time will be better. She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word, Until you kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
Don't be scared, You got the mood prepared, Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
  
Don't stop now, Don't try to hide it how, You want to kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
  
Float along, And listen to the song, The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
  
The music play, Do what the music say, You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl"  
  
When the music ended BJ was leaning forward about to kiss Trunks, when a great whoosh filled the air, and suddenly she heard her father yelling her name. He flew over the lake and stopped by the side of the boat, his arms were crossed firmly over his chest and he was scowling feriously at Trunks. He finally picked up BJ with his tail and took off. A short moment later, Trunks took off in that direction till he ran into his father who held him back. He just shook his head at the boy, and motioned to let them go. Trunk slowly turned and headed back to Capsule Corp. Goku jumped up and headed back toward his house. 


	9. Beauty And The Beast

Standerd Disclaimer:I own none of the characters dipicted in these stories but BJ and JK who is mentioned in passing. JK does exist in my mind and i'll tell you all about her if you ask. The songs mentioned...i don't own them either...i don't even own the computer this is chapter is written on. So i guess if your going to try and sue me you've figured out that i don't own just a whole lot of money.   
  
  
  
  
BJ layed in bed thinking with distaste the night before, hell it seemed had broken loose between her and her father. Actually before she'd gone to bed she'd called him Raditz again. After he'd brought her kicking and screaming back to the house, he in no uncertain terms told her to stay away from Trunks. She did not take that well and threw her trump card that, since he didn't raise her he could not tell her what she could or could not do. She knew she was being a brat, but she didn't care. As she laid in the bed thinking that an apology was probably in order on both their parts she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Thats when she heard the voices, acutally it was more like yelling voices. She grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts and ran down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she was still putting one arm in one sleeve of the shirt. She looked in the kitchen and saw Bulma and ChiChi sitting there with blank looks on their faces each had a steaming cup of coffee in their hand. She looked in the living room and there Vegeta, Raditz, and Goku stood, looking at each other. Raditz's face was bright red and his tail was swishing dangerously side to side. Vegeta had his arms crossed and a very definate scowl set, Goku stood there looking, formidble is the best word she could describe. He looked dangerous yet not dangerous. Finally Vegeta spoke,  
  
"If you'd done your job and taken her to the valley i wouldn't of had to done it."   
  
Raditz growled, "She's MY daughter, i'll decide when she's ready and when she isn't."  
  
Goku piped up, "When are you going to let her actually train. She's very good when you let her actually have reign and she fights."  
  
"JK's pride and joy was her tounament tropheys, she's got JK's blood running through her veins and the blood of the sayien heritage, you can't keep her locked in a cubboard. It doesn't work that way.", Vegeta said with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Vegeta quit trying to raise MY daughter, she's MY daughter, not yours, MINE."Raditz said it coldly.  
  
Vegeta came apart, and yelled, "SHE SHOULD OF BEEN MY DAUGHTER!"  
  
  
BJ heard a gasp and looked behind her to see Bulma with a eyes that were starting to water, then she heard a thud, BJ looked back into the living room to see Vegeta getting out of the hole in the wall. Vegeta was looking at Bulma with regret in his eyes. She didn't scream she didn't cry she just turned and walked out the door. BJ heard the familiar pop of a capsule being opened and then the engine of a hover car heading out. Raditz went back to glaring at Vegeta,  
  
"She isn't yours, and if i see you trying to treat you as her own again, then i'll kill you, or worse i'll just leave and take her with me."  
  
At this BJ jumped into the conversation, "What authority gives you the right to run my life, or to say your going to take it away. Just because my mother was your mate doesn't make me your daughter. Vegeta found me, and Vegeta took me to the valley where my mother died. Not you, him, it should of been you but it wasn't."   
  
Raditz was staring behind her and she smelled the special scent of Trunks, Raditz was growling. Trunks cleared his throat but didn't speak. Raditz looked at Vegeta who seemed to dare him to speak to his son while he was there. Finally Raditz stormed passed BJ, and Trunks and headed out the door. Goku followed shortly afterward. BJ sat on the couch and folded her arms across her chest. Trunks sat next to her, and wraped his arms around her. Finally Trunks spoke,   
  
"Father you might want to find mother, she was crying pretty hard when i passed her." Vegeta looked surprised but nodded and headed out the door.  
  
BJ stood up, and looked at the door then she looked at Trunks, "I have to do this you know, as much as i hate him right now he's still my father." Trunks nodded, then spoke slowly and quietly,   
  
"Your father is trying to do whats best for you, he loves you he just doesn't know how to show it." BJ nodded and left the house. She took to the sky and headed in the general direction of her fathers ki trail. She wasn't very good at tracking or feeling ki, no matter how hard she'd tried she just had never mastered it. Then she saw him in front of her, he was going as fast as he could but in no direction. She powered up and tried to catch up with him. When she finally did, he wouldn't look at her. They lowered to the ground but didn't speak, the tension was high, finally she spoke,  
  
"I'm sorry i said what i said, i know you hate it that Vegeta found me, and i shouldn't of thrown that at you." Raditz just nodded, she walked hesitantly up to him and gave him an awkward hug, he didn't hug back at first then his body softened and his arms wrapped themselves around her. She smiled, and squeezed him.  
  
They took back off to the sky, when they got to the house, Goku was standing at the door. They walked in with their tails wrapped around each other. Goku grabbed her before she got in the door.   
  
"Listen we need you, We got Vegeta and Bulma to agree to a dinner tonight, and i want you to sing for them." He had on a grin that she couldn't say no to, except her father's hand was on her shoulder, "I don't think it would be wise to send her to Capsule Corp. tonight." Goku pushed off the hand and gave her father a look and then shook his head and looked at her again with excitment dancing in his eyes. How could she refuse. She nodded and he got this huge smile.   
  
  
BJ figited, and pulled up the dress for the hundredth time, ChiChi had insisted that she wear it, it was long and went past the floor, it was strapless and hugged her bosum tightly, and it was red. ChiChi had said it fitted her attitude and her personality. She felt very uncomforble in it. It showed cleavage that she had never really paid attention to before, her hair was in a tight bun, with ringlets around her eyes. Trunks walked into the room and saw her there in this dress and his mouth just hung open. She didn't say anything, she just blushed, Goten came in with Crystal after him, when he saw her his eyes got big as saucers and he walked over, somehow he'd managed to tame that wild hair of his. He walked over and was at a loss for words, then Crystal came over and pulled him away, with a look of jealousy on her face. Trunks walked up and sat next to her. He put his hand on hers and ran his thumb over her knuckles.   
Then Bulma walked in, from one side of the room, she was wearing an old fasion ball gown. Vegeta was pushed in by Goku, he was wearing a surperbly tailored suit. Both of them walked to the center of the room, they had looks of stubborness about them that said, they were there to make friends happy. They stood in the middle of the room, BJ stood up and with Trunks beside her slowly walked to the edge of the dance floor.  
  
"Tale as old as time, True as it can be, Barely even friends again. Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly, Just a little change, Small to say the least. Both a little scared, Neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast.   
Ever just the same, Ever a surprise, Ever as before, Ever just as sure, As the sun will rise. Tale as old as time, Tune as old as song, Bittersweet and strange. Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong, Certain as the sun, Rising in the east. Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast.  
Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast."  
  
When BJ was done they were dancing around the floor, BJ smiled and Trunks put his arm around her till he saw Raditz's eyes on them from the other side of the room and he slowly removed his arm. She smiled at her father and wrapped her tail around Trunks. 


	10. Just Around The Riverbend

Standerd Disclaimer:I own none of the Characters mentioned and i get none of the money that the people who do own them get. I also own none of the music although i am guilty of changing some of the words to fit the story. Song for this Chapter is Just Around The River Bend from Pocahontas  
  
  
  
  
BJ yawned and sat up in bed she strecthed and winced. Her arms carried the familiar and pleasent ache of a good workout. Her father had finaly agreed to really train her. Vegeta and Goku, gave her no mercy, although all she had to do to Trunks was pout or pretend a look of pain and he would drop his defenses. She looked in the mirror and saw a well toned body that was in no way bulky but did not look weak. Three months seemed to fly by, she flopped back into bed and thought if she squeezed her eyes ChiChi's yelling would cease. Then the banging on her door made her cover her head with a pillow the pounding became more insistant. Only one person had the nerve to pound like that, but BJ prayed she was wrong. Suddenly the door slammed open and made the room shudder the blankets were ripped off and the pillow was jerked away. BJ was still lying on her side when she was picked up, suddenly she felt herself falling. She opened her eyes just in time to see the barrel of water rising to meet her. She swore and tried to get control of her fall. She fell in the ice-cold water with a shreik, she looked above her and saw Vegeta with a smirk. Goten walked by and smiled,   
  
"Hey they got you up." then he kept walking. BJ ducked her head under the water. Raditz walked around the corner and sneered at Vegita, although the fight between them had never been discussed the tension between Vegeta and Raditz had been quite high. Raditz looked in the water when she came up he handed her a towel,   
  
"You better hurry and get ready, we'll be leaving soon." He dissapeared around the corner of the house, BJ crawled out of the barrell, dripping wet, and shivering. Vegeta gave a laugh and dissapeared back in the house. BJ heard a chuckle and could smell Trunks behind her. He had an amused smile and his bangs were falling in his eyes again. If she hadn't been so cold she would of thought him very good looking. Suddenly she launched herself at him and gave him a huge bear hug. When she stepped back she smiled at herself, his front was thorally soaked. He growled and grabbed her chin, and kissed her. BJ heard another growl and she and Trunks jerked their heads around. Raditz was staring at them and was showing his teeth. They had been careful to limit their affections around him. BJ let go of Trunks and passed her father to head back in. When she passed him his tail reached out and gave her own tail a tug. BJ inwardly sighed in the past 3 months she's made a real effort to please him.   
  
When she got to her room she slowly dressed, she put on windpants, a t-shirt, and some special shoes that Piccalo had given her. Her hair had taken on the long spiky look of her father and was now down between her shoulder blades. So with some difficulty she pulled it back and braided it. Some of the hair remained around her face, she left her room and went to the library. It was in there that the picture of her mother stood, her mother with a mischivious smile and holding her father's hand around her waist. When she walked out she pratically bowled over Oolong the pig. She didn't like Oolong becase he acted like such a...pig. He followed her into the kitchen complimenting her on everything from her shoes, to her hair. She stopped at the counter and picked up a piece of bacon she turned around and crunched it. Oolong went pale and dismissed himself and went outside.   
  
When she stepped outside everyone was waiting in three cars. She started to get into the car with Trunks when she felt her fathers hand around her waist guiding her to his. She didn't want to make waves, her and her father's fights were held in private not in front of the world. She sat there her tail twitching anxiously. Then she felt her father put his hand on it. She looked at him and he said,  
  
"Your making me nervous, besides when we get there you don't need to be swinging it around keep it secure about your waist. I know its a pain but it would be best."  
  
BJ nodded, and wrapped her tail around her waist, the city was coming in close. Suddenly there it was. She'd been to the city to visit Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta many times but now it just suddenly seemed much bigger. When they stopped she looked and took a big breath, here they were at the World Martial Arts Tournament.   
  
She listened with half a mind to Goku explaining and reminding people, that there would be, no flying, no one was to turn Super Sayien, and there would be NO power blasts. Gohan came up behind her with his wife Videl and made the comment he was surprised they would even let Goku and Vegeta participate this year. Vegeta growled and was about to say something when Bulma quickly suggested that they head in to register. When they got in it was obvious that the monks who ran it recognized the group. They hadn't fought since before BJ was "rescued" but she'd heard stories about the disaster of Buu, of Majin Vegeta, and of Goku when he was a child. BJ chuckled to herself about it. This would be an interesting fight. When they started registering BJ was surprised when she was asked if she'd like to fight in the children's division with some of the girls who had signed up. BJ growled and in no uncertain terms that if he even considered putting her in that catagory he would no longer be able to write for anything. The monk gulped and quickly put her name in with the men. As she walked from the table her sensitive ears heard a group of monks saying that it must run in the family.   
  
BJ wizzed through the proliminary rounds and was well into the 4th round when she was paired up with Videl. BJ and Videl fought hard, and it finally seemed to go to a stalemate when BJ used her sayien speed and appeared behind Videl and knocked her legs out from under her. The ref called her the winner. When she stepped off the platform she could tell she was in trouble, Goku didn't look happy and she had the good grace to duck her head. She walked to the corner in the room with the other fighters and started to meditate, she stayed in her meditative state until Trunks was standing before her. She looked up at him with an annoyed look at being interupted.   
  
"BJ they are ready for us now. We're next, its coming close to the final round." Trunks did not look comfortable and BJ chuckled to herself. She got up and went to the opening of the room, her father put his arm around her, and whispered in her ear to have fun, and beat the royal house of Vegetasai. Vegeta had his arm around his son and she felt that he was saying the same thing. As they walked out, BJ rolled up her sleeves then pushed them under, now her arms were bare. She flexed her shoulders, and stretched her lower back. The ref said fight, and everything was a blur, she moved first and quickly went for his jaw. He dodged just barely and they immediatly went into several kicks and blocks. It was just like practice except this time someone would win. She was losing steam, he was getting closer and closer to getting around her blocks. Finally he and her were in a shoving contest, they were each pushing against each other with equal force. BJ didn't speak she just looked for her reserve power to get him to move. Trunks was grinning like a cat but when he spoke it was through his teeth, and it was rather breathless,   
  
"BJ i gotta question for you."  
  
"Trunks i'm kinda trying to concentrate here."  
  
"It'll just take a second."  
  
"Well hurry then."  
  
"BJ will you marry me?"  
  
BJ suddenly lost all concentration and Trunks grabbed the upper hand, he went back to the kick and block technique, getting her closer and closer to the edge of the platform. BJ hardly noticed, she was on autopilot with her skills. Her mind was ablaze in questions, in feelings, suddenly she felt herself on the edge of the platform and saw Trunks with that amused smirk of his. She jumped up and over Trunks with the skill of a gymnast. She jumped back into the fight with renewed vigor. She wasn't sure how but she got Trunks with one arm behind his back and her arm around his throat, he was struggling to get free and she knew that any second he would. She leaned close to his ear, she could smell him, and he smelt so good. She got close and whispered one word,   
  
"Yes."  
  
Trunks concentration was broken, she quickly pulled him away and swept his feet then kicked him before he hit the ground he landed outside of the areana and she won the match. When he struggled up, and looked at her he had on the biggest smile she'd ever seen him with. She hopped off the platform and headed toward her father with a happy like step. He quickly held her by her shoulder and checked her over. Her pants were town and there was a rip in the shoulder of the shirt. A few cuts and bruises but nothing serious. Her knee was a little sore from where she'd hit the ground with it but she was fine. He gave a relieved sigh and quickly hugged her. Vegeta was looking at her and gave a nod of approval. When Trunks walked by he didn't say anything to him.   
  
The fights wore on, BJ's next fight was against Raditz and she lost. Then Raditz lost to Vegeta. Then in a fight that must of lasted 30 minutes, Vegeta lost to Goku. Somewhere before, Krillen had lost to Gohan, who lost to Piccalo, who lost to Goku. Yamcha had lost to Videl. Goten had lost to Tien, who by some weird chance lost to Krillen. The competition had always been with BJ's immediate friends. Everyone else was just, weak compared to them. Of course BJ knew of the unfair advantage she and her friends and family carried. They were aliens, or half aliens, or they had fought some of the worlds worst villians. There was no doubt which group would make it to the finals.   
  
As they rode home, ChiChi was eagerly preparing the celebration party in her mind. Everyone was going to stay until late that night. BJ was contemplating what to tell her dad when he asked if they could speak privately when they got home. BJ nodded and knew that would be perfect. When they got there soon after BJ changed clothes into some jeans, a t-shirt, and some running shoes, her father was beckoning her from the edge of the forest. She ran over to him and gave him a huge hug and a wet kiss on the cheek. He smiled and took her hand and her tail then they walked into the forrest.   
  
"I'm glad that you beat Trunks in the match, now you see just how weak he is, its good to know that you won't be hanging around him anymore." BJ looked at her father curiously, and then removed her hand from his grip.   
  
"I won because I told him yes father, i used an unfair advantage on him."  
  
"Yes, what did you say yes about?"  
  
"He asked me to marry him, when we were in the griplock and he started driving me toward the edge."  
  
Raditz seemed deep in thought then he suddenly stopped walking and looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"HE ASKED YOU WHAT? YOU SAID WHAT?"  
  
BJ took a deep breath and looked at her father calmly.   
  
"He asked me to marry him and i said yes." Her father was turning purple and she was a little concerned, his tail was not only swishing behind him but was moving quickly and with a vengence. BJ took a deep breath, and waited for her father to get his thoughts spoken.  
  
"NO, NO, NO you can't marry him, I won't let you. That would make you a member of the Royal House of Vegetasai, no, its not going to happen. You are the granddaughter of Bardock, and you will not become the granddaughter of King Vegeta. No, i won't let it happen, and Vegeta will deffinantly not let it happen." When he was through ranting he was panting slightly, his face a bright red.  
  
"So BJ whats your answer to the question now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She thought that Raditz would blow a vein he was so mad, he finally turned around with a "We'll see about that" mumble and headed back to the house. BJ knew from Vegeta that her father did have a say in who she married because of Vegetasai custom, but this wasn't Vegetasai this was Chickyu. She took to the sky and saw her Uncle Goku and Tien in a mock spar in the air. She kept flying till she reached a river then she changed her course and followed the flow of the river.   
  
"What I love most about rivers is you can't step in the same river twice. The water's always changing always flowing, But people I guess can't live like that, They all must pay a price. To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing, What's around the river bend, Waiting just around the river bend, I look once more just around the river bend. Beyond the shore where the gulls fly free, Don't know what for, What I dream the day must send just around the river bend  
For me, coming for me.   
  
I feel it there behind those trees, Or right behind these waterfalls, Can I ignore that sound of distant pounding? For a handsome sturdy father who builds handsome sturdy walls, And always dreams that something bad might be coming. Just around the river bend, Just around the river bend  
I look once more just around the river bend. Beyond the shore, somewhere past the sea. Don't know what for, Why do all my dreams extend just around the river bend. Just around the river bend.  
Should I choose the smoothest course or should i disobey my father, Should I marry Trunks?  
Is all my dreaming at an end? Or do you still wait for me, Dende, just around the river bend?"  
  
  
  
She was looking over the sea, the sun was setting and it made a beautiful array of colors. She knew what she must do, it wasn't easy, but she had a choice and she was going to take it. 


End file.
